Prisionera
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Sakurako esta atrapada en una carcel de maxima seguridad. Nadie mas que ella y su alma saben el motivo de su encierro, pero eso no seria por mucho tiempo. Sean curiosos
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez en un lugar nada agradable, una chica de hermosa figura y gran belleza, que sobresale como la flor en un pastizal. A menos que bromeara con lo de "hermosa figura" todo lo demás era verdad. Sakurako Omuro era su nombre, o en este caso, la prisionera 32.

\- Himawari – susurraron sus labios, mientras sus ojos sin brillo observaban por entre los barrotes, a una chica que tocaba una armónica del otro lado del corredor.

Con furia apretó los barrotes que entre sus manos sostenía ayudando a su cuerpo a mantenerse en pie, en aquel edificio de múltiples paredes que le atan aferrándose a su encierro. Mas hay en su corazón un malestar que no le deja tranquila, como si fuese un virus que irreparable somete su alma a al sufrimiento.

\- he escuchado ese nombre desde que llegaste a este lugar – dijo una chica que compartía celda con ella al igual que su condena – aun no me lo has dicho, pero, creo, por la forma la que tus manos quieren estrangular esos barrotes, que esa tal Himawari es la culpable de tu encarcelamiento -

\- ¿Debería decírtelo?, Misao Kusakabe – dijo la castaña, alejándose de las rejas para mirar a su compañera – yo no lo creo -

\- como quieras – le respondió restándole importancia – solo trato de hacer conversación -

Sakurako sabia en que estaba equivocándose, pues solo aquella chica colmilluda quiso ser su amiga. Mientras que con el pasar de los días, su locura pareció detenerse, su demente acto que la llevo a ese lugar pareció desaparecer casi por completo. Fue entonces que pudo ver lo bueno y lo malo de su encierro, privada de su libertad habían dos cosas que al tiempo que le alegraban, se volvían un recordatorio doloroso de su posición actual.

\- debería disculparme contigo – Dijo Sakurako acercándose hacia la litera donde en la cama de arriba estaba acostada su compañera – pero no lo voy hacer -

\- eso basta para mi -

Sobre las seis de la mañana, sus custodies golpeaban las rejas provocando un aparatoso estruendo. Mientras las puestas eran abiertas, solo podía verse como una a una de las celdas era irrumpida por los guardias sacando a sus prisioneras. Hasta que llego el turno de Sakurako y su compañera, pero mas que impacientes ellas estaban preparadas. Un nuevo día, todo menos agradable.

\- afuera señoritas – una chica en uniforme les hacia señas con su garrote – hora de su castigo diario-

Acostumbraba estaba a esa clase de trato, sin importaba alguna vez ser empujada sin ninguna consideración, en ese entonces golpearía a quien lo hubiera hecho. Pero en ese momento, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, ni aun su alma que deseando pronto abandonase su cuerpo y que la llevase de vuelta hacia su felicidad, ya no sentía el dolor y en los sentimientos que una vez albergo, los mas hermosos se marcharon.

\- que puede ser peor que ver cuatro horas de "La Rosa de Guadalupe" - dijo Misao en tono de burla mientras caminaba tras Sakurako

\- eso crees – le respondió la chica en uniforme – imagina poder aguantar seis horas -

\- tenia que abrir mi bocota – se reprochaba Misao

Para sorpresa y menor desgracia de la morena, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. No fue tan malo como pensaba el pasar un día en el ardiente sol del patio de juegos, haciendo nada, o como en su caso, ejercitándose como loca.

Por su parte, Sakurako se mantuvo cerca, pero no le interesaba esculpir su cuerpo de esa manera. Solo pensar le quedaba mientras sus vacíos ojos iban al subir y bajar de las pesas que sobre el pecho de la morena hacia su jugada.

\- Oye Sakurako – Misao dijo, sin dejar de hacer ejercicio – entiendo que no te guste esta moda, pero si quieres sobrevivir aquí, te recomiendo que pongas en condición tu cuerpo -

\- No es necesario – Le respondió en un tono neutro – Nadie se atrevería a tocarme si saben lo que hice para merecerme este castigo -

\- bueno – Misao termino con un par de repeticiones y dio por terminada su secion – es cierto que estamos en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, todas aquí... – Dijo mirando a su alrededor y a otras presas hacer tonterías como jugar al baloncesto - ...tenemos una historia que nos a dado fama, pero, estoy segura que nadie en este maldito lugar sabe el motivo por el que estas aquí -

\- creeme – Dijo Sakurako mirando hacia una de las torres donde se hace guardia – es mejor que no lo sepan, así no me tendrán miedo -

\- creo que ya me estas empezando a asustar – Notando el tono de voz de la morena, Sakurako cruzo la mirada con ella

\- No deberías – Sakurako sonrió de forma siniestra, sus labios curvo mientras en sus ojos una mirada que helaría la sangre a cualquiera – no aun -

Mientras tanto…

Lejos de esos muros, donde las almas yacen libres y gozan de tranquilidad. Mientras las aven van y algunos cuervos le persiguen, volando con gracia y elegancia en una danza que aquellos hermosos ojos ven a través del cristal.

\- ¿volverá a ser igual? - dijo suspirando

\- Himawari-chan, la clase ya termino, ¿te vas a quedar ahí mirando por la ventana? - dijo su compañera

\- lo siento Akari-chan, lo que pasa es que nada de esto es familiar para mi -

\- Se a lo que te refieres -

Himawari Furutani junto a su gran amiga Akari Akaza, abandonaron la universidad como parte de su ya acostumbrada nueva rutina. Mas solo una de ellas lleva un pesar que ahuyenta la sonrisa de sus labios y que con gran esfuerzo logra cubrir para los ojos curiosos. Era difícil pero no imposible actuar de forma normal para el publico, aquel que esperaba siempre esa hermosa chica para arrancar a mas de una el corazón dejándolas enamoradas mas no lastimadas.

Pero aunque fue fácil engañar a los demás, era difícil hacer que Akari dejase de preocuparse por ella. Akari podía ser una chica invisible ademas de muy linda (si es como Akane entonces va estar bien buena) pero ese pequeño defecto de diseño ella lo convirtió en parte de su vida, permitiéndole ver cosas que otros simplemente no notarían ni aunque quisieran.

\- te preocupa ¿verdad? - de pronto Akari interrumpió el silencio mientras caminaba junto a Himawari hacia la estación mas cercana

\- ¿a que te refieres? - Respondió Himawari intentando mantener su mascara

\- lo sabes – Akari insistió – si Sakurako-chan había…

\- ¡por favor Akari! - le detuvo firmemente pero negándole sus ojos – ya hemos hablado sobre ello, y nunca llegamos a ningún lado… por favor -

Akari bajo la cabeza apenada, aunque quisiera ayudarle no avanzar en ello porque Himawari desviaba o le detenía a seguir en buscar una solución. Himawari soltó sus hombros y volvió a su marcha, esta vez al frente sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie, mientras que Akari le siguió en silencio.

Mas tarde ese mismo día…

Entro luego en su casa agotada por el ajetreo y el viaje en tren. Pero, sobre ella seguía el malestar que no le dejaba tranquila, la culpa. Aquel remordimiento le estrujaba el pecho, a veces, impidiéndole respirar. Como si los suspiros al viento le calmasen aquel mal, solo suspiraba mientras el recuerdo de aquel día le hacia una visita.

\- estoy en casa – Dijo mas para si misma, pero una chica que le vio entrar le dio la bienvenida

\- onee-chan luces cansada – Dijo la hermana menor de Himawari

\- Lo se Kaede, no me lo recuerdes – Dijo forzando una sonrisa

\- lo siento, ¿quieres algo de beber? -

\- Agua, estaría bien, gracias – Himawari lanzo su bolso al pie de las escaleras – pero yo iré por ella, no te preocupes -

\- bueno, si me necesitas estaré viendo la TV -

\- ok -

Fue en busca de agua que ciertamente la necesitaba, pues sentía la boca muy seca y ni hablar de la garganta. Era posible que fuera simple efecto de alguna reacción alérgica o cosas de ese estilo, sin embargo podía decirse que su imaginación estaba jugando muy mal.

Después de refrescarse volvió a llenar el vaso con agua, esta vez, camino con el hacia donde su hermana veía la TV. Ya sea por mera curiosidad, o solo porque anhelaba la compañía de alguien, decidió echarte un vistazo a lo que su hermana veía en aquel aparato.

\- _...hubieron cinco heridas en este accidente…_ -

Hizo una mueca al ver que solo se trataba del noticiero de la tarde, así que decidió mejor dejar solo a su hermana, ya se enteraría al siguiente día gracias al periódico de lo sucedido en el país. Pero antes de marcharse escucho de aquel aparato una noticia que le llamo la atención

\- _…nadie explica como fue que ha sucedido, ahora vamos con Kana que tiene mas_ _información_ _sobre este hecho, adelante Kana_ -

\- _Gracias_ _Haruka-san. Estamos en las afueras de la prisión de máxima seguridad donde hace dos horas se suscitó una revuelta, aun no sabemos todos los detalles pero ya todo ha sido controlado por el personal de seguridad… -_

Hasta ese momento Himawari mantenía una batalla interna, su hermana se había percatado de ella ya que sabia bien sobre el tema. Pero mientras mas su sangre se helaba y su piel se tornaba blanca las noticias continuaban

\- _...esto acaba de llegar, al parecer hubo un intento de fuga masiva que se logro frustrar casi en su totalidad. Y digo casi, porque una de las prisioneras logro una fuga perfecta…_ -

\- Por favor que no sea ella – Dijo Himawari con la voz quebrada

\- _….la prisionera numero 32, Omuro Sakurako…_ -


	2. Chapter 2

En algún otro lugar…

La adorable pelirroja iba silenciosa directo hacia su departamento, por mas tanto andar sus sentidos no estaban realmente en el camino, pues aunque perfecta ya sean sus pasos, dentro de su corazón preocupación solo sentía por su buena amiga.

Ya sin imaginarse el tiempo recorrido se vio al pie de una puerta, misma que sin vacilación abrió. Ya dentro anunció su llegada mientras se quitaba los zapatos y sin tiempo para mas en fuerte abrazo se vio rodeada.

\- Bienvenida Akari-chan – dijo aquella que sin esperar por respuesta silencio a la pelirroja con un beso

\- Chitose – decía sonrojada – por favor – Chitose reacciono ante aquel acto apartándose despacio

\- ¿que pasa? - le pregunto con un creciente miedo

\- perdóname – Akari agacho la cabeza apenada – solo estoy algo inquieta -

\- ¿es por mi? ¿hice algo mal? -

\- ¡no! - se apuro a decir - me gusta mucho que me recibas con un beso – dijo Akari aun mas roja – es solo que estoy preocupada por Himawari -

\- entiendo, aun no puede resolver aquel conflicto que mantiene internamente – dijo Chitose – ¿es por eso que luces algo decaída? -

\- si – respondió adentrándose en el inmueble – ella se niega a hablar conmigo, no me deja ayudarle -

Chitose siguió a su novia hasta la cocina donde la pelirroja tomo asiento junto a la mesa, mientras tanto la chica de las fantasías le servia un poco de té que colocaba frente a ella sobre la mesa. Le observo beber con calma mientras pensaba en una posible solución para animarla, pero, aunque pudiera hacerlo, Chitose sabia que sus ánimos decaerían al día siguiente. Había sido así desde hace tres meses, desde que Sakurako fue sentenciada.

\- ¿como estuvo tu examen? - Chitose de pronto pregunto, queriendo desviar el tema de Himawari – estudiaste muy duro durante la semana -

Akari vacilo un momento pero luego con una hermosa sonrisa respondió – saque un sobresaliente -

\- te felicito Akari-chan – Chitose se abalanzo hacia ella levantándola desde donde antes estaba sentada – te mereces una recompensa – dijo con una voz seductora

\- Chitose… -

Unos minutos y la puerta de la habitación se vio abierta terminando estrellada contra la pared, mientras tanto dos pares de piernas parecen bailar errantes hasta que tropiezan con una gran cama. Jadeantes las amantes se separan de su apasionado beso para así llenar con aire sus pulmones. Chitose mira indefensa a la pelirroja, sus ojos van desde sus ojos y hasta aquellos labios que tanto le fascinan.

\- te amo – Dijo Chitose

Akari respondió abrazándola con fuerza y sus labios unió con los de ella en una nueva danza, mientras sus manos traviesas recorrieron la figura, delineando con sus dedos cada curva de sus cuerpos. Pronto la temperatura se elevó llevando a las chicas a querer deshacerse de sus prendas para que así, sus cuerpos respirasen y se sintiesen. Pero, como esta historia no es categoría M, algo para nada inoportuno toco el timbre del departamento provocando que las chicas se separan.

\- ¡no! - dijo Chitose agarrándose el cabello haciendo notar su pequeño error – casi olvido que Chizuru vendría a recogerme -

\- es raro que lo hicieras – dijo Akari mientras el timbre volvía a sonar – has estado hablando de ello durante toda la semana, incluso ya tienes hecha la maleta -

\- si es cierto – Chitose tomo una maleta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación – estaba pensando en ello hace una hora – Akari fue hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla – pero tu haces que me olvide completamente de todo mi amor -

Akari se sonrojo y trato de ocultarlo – no lo digas, me avergüenza – dijo susurrando

Chitose al igual que la pelirroja se sonrojo pero con la diferencia de que ella en vez de ocultarlo, tomó a Akari de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo para después robarle un beso – quisiera que pudieras ir conmigo -

\- Lo se – dijo perdida en los ojos de su amada – pero no puedo, debo quedarme -

\- es una pena, no quisiera dejarte sola – Chitose se separo de Akari y fue hacia la puerta seguida por la pelirroja

\- estaré bien – dijo Akari siguiendo a Chitose hasta la puerta del departamento

Chitose abrió la puerta revelando del otro lado a una inexpresiva Chizuru, que antes de saludarles miro a su hermana y luego a la pelirroja. Notando en ellas lo desalineadas que estaban y con marcas de sudor, prefirió guardar silencio y cualquier otro comentario.

\- ¿pasa algo? - Dijo Chitose por el repentino silencio

\- te espero en el auto, tienes diez minutos – le dijo para luego marcharse

Akari desconcertada miro a Chitose notando lo que Chizuru había visto en ellas; la ropa arrugada, el cabello despeinado y la transpiración que era lo mas notable. Sin duda fue para morirse de la vergüenza.

Chitose se marcho después de arreglarse un poco, junto a su hermana partieron en un viaje hacia otra ciudad. Chitose y Chizuru debían llegar a su destino esa misma tarde, sino, su madre estaría muy enojada con ellas por haber olvidado aquella fecha tan importante.

Y mientras las hermanas Ikeda se alejaban del departamento de Akari, alguien mas se acercaba.

Mientras tanto Akari tomó una ducha para despejar su mente, completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos no noto como ni cuando una fuerte tormenta azoto la ciudad. Fue gracias a que afuera de vez en cuando se iluminaba, y sonidos molestos la perturbaban, Akari se dio cuenta del tiempo que mantuvo metida en el baño.

\- Si hubiera pasado mas tiempo en la bañera ahora ya seria un pez – Dijo riéndose de si misma

Con una toalla comenzó a secar su cuerpo, terminando con eso y ciertas cosas mas, salio en bata hacia la pequeña sala para chequear los programas de TV. Mas no pudo completar su objetivo pues de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar

\- hola – dijo ya con el aparato cerca de su oreja – Himawari-chan… que… si estoy bien, estoy en mi departamento… no ella tuvo que viajar… por el cumpleaños de su mamá… las noticias…- Akari escucho atentamente lo que su amiga le dijo, mas no podía procesar que algo así sucediera - bien lo entiendo… adiós -

Akari bajo lentamente el aparato hasta que este colgaba de su brazo, ya después solo lo dejo caer. Había oído bien mas no tenia en claro las razones que llevaron a Sakurako a escapar de prisión.

\- Sakurako -

Tenia miedo

De pronto un pequeño ruido llamo su atención, aun con su corazón acelerado por la noticia, ella decidió investigar la causa de aquello. Afuera aun seguía lloviendo y no tenia pensado parar en un buen rato. Al ir donde creyó oír aquel ruido, no encontró nada, pero sobre el piso había algo que brillaba con la luz, era agua.

Siguió el rastro de marcas hasta la puerta principal, la cual estaba cerrada - ¿que sucede? -

Al sentir una presencia, Akari se giro despacio encontrándose con aquella chica culpable de su piso mojado. Sorprendida dio un paso atrás y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, ella quien le veía sonrió divertida por aquella reacción, mientras despacio se le acercó.

\- hola Akari-chan – dijo ella – tiempo sin vernos, ¿me extrañaste? -

Akari intentó hablar pero no podía formar ninguna oración – Saku… Sakurako – todo su cuerpo se volvió blando

\- ¿que sucede? Akari-chan – Dijo la castaña – parece que tienes miedo ¿acaso te asusta esta tormenta? No temas, Sakurako-chan esta aquí para protegerte ¡oh! pero espera, ¿quien te protegerá… de mi? -

* * *

 **Hola soy yo, Gabriel.**

 **Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que me erosioné por algo que ha salido de mis sueños, la verdad espero que les este gustando porque sino, daré esto por terminado.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, sean felices y déjenme un comentario con sus criticas. Nos vemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente…

Himawari estaba lista para iniciar con lo ya acostumbrado, mientras desayunaba en su casa junto a su hermana, pensó plenamente en aquella colmilluda que casi no la deja dormir desde aquel triste día. Mas había recientemente aquella desafortunada noticia que hizo que sus sueños se volvieran algo mas complejos.

Aunque si le mirases de pies a cabeza, no pensarías que algo malo sucede, aun si todo el mundo se llegase a enterar de aquella terrible noticia, Himawari haría lo humanamente posible para mantener las apariencias. Tal como lo hacia en aquel momento, memento en el que perdió por un instante su valor y algo mucho mayor.

Kaede podría no estar de acuerdo con las mascaras que usa su hermana, pues sabe bien que ella sufre pero sin el consentimiento de su hermana no le quedaba mas que el silencio. Pero, al menos que llegase a encontrarse con aquella chica la cual tantos problemas le ha dado a su hermana, estaría un poco estancada sin tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Himawari.

\- que te vaya bien – dijo la pequeña despidiéndose de su hermana

\- claro, hasta luego Kaede – le respondió marchándose

Había un mal presentimiento sobre aquel día, sin noticias nuevas sobre Sakurako, Himawari pensaba en que solo era cuestión de tiempo pues es a ella a quien la castaña quiere. Tal vez así seria mejor, si solo ella fuera el objetivo de Sakurako, nadie mas tendría que salir herida. Esa es su recompensa por lo que hizo, su castigo por no tener la fuerza para detener a Sakurako.

Cuando llego a la estación precisamente supo que su pensamiento anterior había sido errado. Ella, aquella linda pelirroja no estaba por ningún lado, rápidamente tomó su celular y marco el numero de su amiga solo para ser redirigida al buzón de voz. ¿No podría haberse atrasado?, era una posibilidad, sin embargo era la primera vez que sucedía ya que el departamento de la pelirroja esta mucho mas cerca de la estación que la casa de Himawari.

Volvió a marca una, dos, tres veces, siempre con el mismo resultado. Pronto empezó a entrar en pánico ¿que debía hacer? ¿debía llamar a la policía? Podría hacer todo menos lo ultimo, no faltaba tal acompañamiento si llegase a equivocarse, ademas Sakurako no se atrevería a enfrentar a la policía sin un as entre sus manos.

\- Akari por favor – recogió sus pasos hasta cierta distancia donde rápidamente se desvió rumbo hacia el departamento de la pelirroja

A prisa avanzó por la ciudad, aquel pequeño tramo hasta un edificio donde vive la pelirroja. Ahora Sakurako ya no parecía ser tan tonta, ella sabia bien que la policía la buscaría y que la pelirroja no seria un gran obstáculo, ademas de que conseguiría lo que quería con el mínimo esfuerzo. Eso es algo que Himawari sabia perfectamente, estaba por darle a Sakurako lo que ella quería.

Llego luego hasta la entrada del departamento, con insistencia tocó el timbre pero nadie le dio respuesta. Intentó forcejear la puerta y casi se hace daño ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo empezando a llamar a la pelirroja, que como en el caso anterior, esta simplemente no respondía.

\- ¡Akari-chan Akari-chan! - quedo completamente muda al ver a una chica que sin importale veía como si nada la televisión, mientras comía de un tazón algo de cereal.

Himawari se llevó una mano hacia su pecho tratando de hacer que su corazón se calmase por un momento. Pero, pareció que ella había escuchado aquellos latidos ya que despacio giro su cabeza para verla, en sus labios una enorme sonrisa apareció y sus ojos aquel brillo llenos de emoción.

\- hola Himawari – dijo alegre Sakurako levantándose del sofá y apagando la televisión, pero sin soltar su comida

\- Sakurako – su cuerpo tembló mientras ella se acercaba

\- ¿me extrañaste? - pregunto manteniendo su adorable sonrisa

\- ¿donde? - quiso decir pero las palabras parecían lejanas e inalcanzables

\- ¿que cosa? - Sakurako quiso jugar pues sabia lo que Himawari quería saber – ¿buscas a la pelirroja? - Himawari asintió lentamente – lamentablemente ella nos ha tenido que dejar, es una pena – dijo Sakurako fingiendo tristeza

\- ¿donde esta Akari-chan? - aunque todavía su cuerpo temblara ella debía saber el paradero de su amiga

\- que insistente pechos grandes – Sakurako llevó una cucharada de cereal a su boca y masticó maleduca – ya te lo dije, pero bueno… - dijo moviéndose hacia una mesa donde dejo el tazón de cereal – pronto podrás verla pechugona, pero antes… - rápidamente se aventó sobre Hima para acorralarle en una pared – tu y yo debemos hablar -

Himawari miró hacia esos ojos que estaban llenos de rabia, sin nada mas que hacer dejo que su cuerpo se aflojara y sin oponerse trato de calmar a la ira de Sakurako – lo siento – dijo lentamente, como aquello que quiere fluir de sus ojos que rojos se empezaban a poner

Sakurako no cedió y con firmeza le dijo – solo debías hacer una cosa pechugona, pero fallaste a la promesa que me hiciste y por eso estoy aquí – llevo una mano hacia el rostro de Himawari tocando con las yemas de sus dedos parte de la delicada piel de la chica que se estremecía ante el contacto

\- ¡lo siento! - Himawari hizo intentos para que ella no la viera llorar pero era imposible – lo siento Sakurako, yo… yo tenia miedo -

\- ¡y que hay de mi! - dijo Sakurako elevando la voz - ¿sabes acaso por lo que he tenido que pasar? Tu y tu ausencia alimentaban mis pesadillas – tomo impuso y aventó su cuerpo hacia atrás, con un movimiento de su mano derecha la paso frente a sus ojos

\- lo siento – volvió a decir pero sin importarle ya, sus ojos se inundaron – tenia miedo -

\- yo… yo… - Sakurako retrocedió al ver aquellas lagrimas, le asustaba y temía ser la causa – solo quería estar contigo – dijo volteando el rostro para que ella no la viera toda roja – pensé que tu ya no… ya no importa -

\- ¿creíste que ya no te amaba? - pregunto, y el silencio de Sakurako lo confirmaba.

\- no quiero… saberlo – dijo ella

Himawari se armo de valor, o al menos el suficiente para acercarse y con su mano tomar la de ella. Sakurako la sintió tan cerca que por instinto la miro a los ojos solo un instante, suficiente para volver a caer prisionera de aquellos que con dulzura le miraban. Roja ella quiso acortar la distancia pero Himawari le detuvo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

\- eres una idiota Sakurako – aprovechando que la loquita se sobaba el golpe, Himawari la tomó desprevenida llevando su rostro mas cerca al de ella – pero eres mi idiota -

Aun después de un largo tiempo, casi infinito para Sakurako, aquellos labios seguían siendo tan asombroso como la primera vez que en un arranque de celos Sakurako beso a la pechos grandes. Sintiendo aquellas sensaciones Sakurako cerró sus ojos mientras le correspondía y tomando a Himawari de la cintura la estrecho contra su cuerpo que deseaba sentirla una vez mas.

\- tonta Himawari – dijo suspirando antes de ser silenciada por un nuevo beso de la pechos grandes

* * *

 **Hola a todos, paso a saludarles y preguntarles ¿que les esta parece este fanfic?**

 **Ya saben, cualquier cosita me la dejan en los comentarios, y no olviden dejar su estrellita (si estas leyendo esto en Wattpad) y no olviden llevarle flores a la linda Akari-chan (que en paz descanse)**

 **Yo soy Gabriel que les dice: Sean felices**

 **Nos vemos en una nueva actualización (que posiblemente sea "Cuentos De La Nieve" o "Dulce Pesadilla" aun no lo tengo muy claro) Adiós y manténganse a salvo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hace unos cuantos mese atrás…

Había una vez, como siempre, una chica que trabajaba en una cafetería. Sakurako se llamaba y aunque a sus 19 años se imaginaba una vida de lujos y comida, el destino le jugo unas malas pasadas.

Entre esas jugarretas estaba el no haber ingresado a una universidad, aunque ella debería de ser sincera pues muy inteligente no era además tendría una oportunidad la próxima si es que se anima, aunque debería pues a veces impresionaba que hasta sus amigas se sorprendieron de que llegara tan lejos. En fin, pero al menos Sakurako podía presumir de una cosa, y esa es que ella tenia una novia bien sexy.

Himawari Furutani no soportaría estar lejos de Sakurako, así lo pensaba la chica castaña, mas lo que ella creía era diferente a la realidad, había amor claro está, pero no es que Himawari le hubieran dejado muchas opciones. Las mejores ya habían sido apartadas y solo quedaba la castaña, ya dejando las bromas ese par estarán juntas por siempre, el destino así lo quiso, además no existe mujer en la tierra que soporte tan bien las tonterías de Sakurako.

Pero últimamente sobre la cabecita loca de Sakurako venia rondando una pregunta curiosa. ¿Por qué Himawari?, claro que Sakurako a veces se daba la de superior pero hasta una chica despistada como ella se da cuenta de que perfecta no ha sido y que Himawari siempre le soporta en tonterías.

¿Se cansaría algún día su novia de su comportamiento infantil?, ¿o estaría ya reconsiderando su noviazgo con la chica castaña?. ¿Debería cambiar y empezar a mostrar un poco mas de madurez, o simplemente debería ser directa y preguntar a su sexy novia que es lo que le atrae de su persona?.

Todas esas preguntas surgieron a raíz de que últimamente, o más bien, desde que Himawari había ingresado a la universidad, Hima parecía cada vez más distante. Pero Sakurako sabía bien que ya no tendría más tiempo con su novia, ya no estaban en el colegio y ya no la vería a cada rato, pero es que simplemente Sakurako no se imaginaba que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que Himawari ya no la visitaba en su casa, y debería mencionar, la intimidad con su novia se había reducido hasta ser casi nula.

— ¿problemas en el paraíso? — Alguien dijo sacando a la castaña de sus fantasías — te vez distraída… más de la cuenta claro —

Aquella que Sakurako vio era una compañera del trabajo, otra amiga que recoge en el camino que transita. Su nombre era Haruka, y aunque trabajaban juntas de ella poco o nada sabia, solo que era la novia actual de Chizuru quien es la hermana gemela de Chitose. Pero como en esta historia hablamos de Sakurako, los inicios de Haruka a quien la podemos ver en YuruYuri, y su supuesto romance con Chizuru, serán profundizados en otra ocasión.

—no es nada— le respondió fingiendo demencia, o loca ya estaba?

—Si no es nada deberías estar más atenta, ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en tu descanso— le dijo como consejo pues su jefa era muy estricta y si la sorprendía distraída tendría serios problemas

—Ok entiendo— dijo Sakurako —es solo que tengo una duda

— ¿puedo ayudar?

— tal vez… ¿Qué tanto pueden distanciarse una pareja a lo largo de los años?

— eso ya depende de ciertos factores como el trabajo o los estudios ¿por qué?

— no es… solo curiosidad

Sakurako se sintió aliviada, las palabras de Haruka le habían quitado un peso de encima, ahora tendría una idea del porque Himawari se había distanciado y eso debía de ser los estudios pues suponía que la universidad no sería tan fácil como el colegio.

Sacó por ese día todo pensamiento que le pueda distraer de sus obligaciones en el café, ya luego iba ella al caer la tarde caminando serena por las calles. Otra vez pensando en Himawari y riendo por dentro _"esa pechugona no puede vivir sin mí"_ pensaba ya llegando cerca de su casa. Pero una vez estaba casi en la entrada de su hogar vio algo que le borro la sonrisa de a cara.

— Si yo también me divertí hoy — no estaba oculta, solo que su cercanía era demasiado como para escuchar a su sexy novia despedir a una rubia que jamás había visto.

— hasta mañana Hima-chan — dijo aquella y se metió en un auto negro que partió de inmediato

— ¿Qué?

Himawari le vio y sonrió de lado, no estaba de buen humor aunque Sakurako había visto lo contrario cuando estaba con aquella rubia, pues la sexy Himawari brillaba rebosante de alegría. _"Me está poniendo los cachos"_ pensó por un momento. Sacudiendo sus adentros sintió una punzada en su corazón pero rápidamente esta se alejo al recibir desprevenida un dulce beso de su sexy novia, quien la había visto acercarse a ella.

— ¿algún problema? — dijo Himawari extrañada que Sakurako no mostrara esa emoción por verla, aunque casi nunca lo hacía, pero Himawari creía que se alegraría ya que sentía que la estaba alejando un poco.

— no no yo solo… pensaba — respondió forzando su semblante a uno mas alegre

— ok… — Himawari no estaba muy convencida pues la conocía de sobra para adivinar que algo no andaba bien en la cabecita loca de Sakurako — bueno, te veo mañana, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer — dijo y se propuso a cruzar la calle para llegar a su casa

— ¡espera Himawari! — Dijo Sakurako deteniendo a su novia a medio camino — ¿crees que esta noche… — de pronto el rostro de Sakurako enrojeció — podríamos hacer… cositas? — agregó jugando con sus dedos.

Sakurako moría de la vergüenza aunque esperaba una rápida respuesta, más lo que recibió fue un botellazo de agua que le aventó Himawari y que nadie sabe de dónde sacó. Sakurako miró a su novia algo molesta y antes de que abriera su boca para reclamar algo Himawari con su rostro enrojecido agregó — ¡deja de decir esas cosas en medio de la calle! Pero… yo lo siento… tengo mucha tarea — dijo con sinceridad

— … —

Sakurako no dijo nada solo agito su mano despidiendo a su novia forzando una sonrisa tonta, más adelante cambio por una mueca torcida mientras veía la espalda de su sexy novia. Suspirando pesadamente dio la vuelta y fue hacia su casa, sin decir palabra y sin gritar por comida caminó como zombi hasta su habitación. Tirándose sobre la cama vivió en su mente aquello que hace minutos vio, se estaba torturando demasiado pues debió haberle preguntado a Himawari quien era aquella chica, pero simplemente se le escapó

— ¿Ahora que sucede contigo — dijo Hanako irrumpiendo en la habitación de Sakurako — llegas y no dices una sola palabra —

Tal vez Hanako sea una buen apoyo en esos momentos, o tal vez solo la saque de sus complicación existenciales, o tal vez le dé una patada para que no ande pensando tonterías.

— Hanako… ¿tú crees que soy linda? — le pregunto a su hermana

— no — fue directa su respuesta

Sakurako siseo volteándose en la cama ya que la respuesta de su hermana no era de gran ayuda, además debía ya haber sabido que su hermana jamás le llamaría linda, es su hermana.

— es imposible para ti, eres mi hermana, tu no sabes lo que es lindo ni porque lo estuviera escrito

— Ya veo — Hanako adivino lo que le ocurría a su hermana — supongo que ya lo sabes

— ¿saber qué?

— lo tonta que eres, ahora debes bajar y preparar la cena que es tu turno de hacerla

— ¡¿Qué, otra vez!? — Protestó — pero si hoy le toca a Nadeshiko

Hanako suspiro cansada, ya había tenido esa conversación antes y parecía que Sakurako aun lo asimilaba — onee-chan está de viaje

— tsk, suertuda

De mala gana Sakurako bajó para comenzar a preparar la cena, mientras lo hacia no dejo de pensar en su sexy novia. _"Ella no puede dejarme, Himawari no puede vivir sin mí",_ pensó otra vez y comenzó a reír a carcajadas sosteniendo un cuchillo con su mano derecha. Hanako la vio y decidió alejarse un poco pues le daba mala vibra.

* * *

 **Ya sé que no lo iba a hacer, pero es que me lo han estado pidiendo mucho.**

 **Me dejan ahí sus comentarios y con gusto les responderé**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakurako agotada por toda el día que pasó casi sin hacer mucho, descansaba en la comodidad de su habitación. Con el celular en la mano miraba fijamente la pantalla que iluminaba su rostro cansado. Esperaba un correo o texto tal vez, si era así ese correo debía venir por parte de su novia, y claro que esta no le contestaría pues si no estuviera esperando como mensa.

— ¿estará pensando en Akari? — ¿Qué tenía que ver la pelirroja con sus inseguridades? nadie lo sabe

Pero había que darle crédito a la joven y me refiero a Himawari. No es fácil tener que soportar algunas tonterías y uno que otro arranque de celos de los que Sakurako era experta, ya se había disculpado, además esa chica sabía que estaba metiéndose en terreno minado y tarde o temprano una bomba explotará. De todas maneras ese texto jamás llegaría, ya sea por lo ocupada que debía de estar Himawari como ya se lo había dicho anteriormente, o por que simplemente no le veía el caso de responder una pregunta simple y algo atrevida.

— Esta pechugona me dejo en visto — dijo ya agotada de la espera y con los ojos rojos del cansancio.

Lanzó, literalmente, su celular a un lugar que ella no sabe, no se preocupa demasiado en averiguar si cae de la mejor forma pues su habitación esta acolchada con ropa esparcida por todos lados, así que su celular seguro y no sufrirá ningún desperfecto.

— ¿qué pasará si le propongo matrimonio?

Con esa idea en mente se durmió rápidamente, y no es que soñara después con aquello que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, aunque en parte si vio en sus sueños a Himawari vestida de novia muy hermosa, pero no era por ella, más bien Sakurako estaba ahí elegante pero era quien la llevaba a entregar al altar a esa chica rubia que casi no recordaba pero que sabía que "imaginación" estaría tras su sexy novia, o en este caso ex sexy novia.

La pesadilla transcurrió con normalidad, o algo así, mientras en la realidad una Sakurako se agitaba en su cama sudando a mares. Pero todo debía terminar, y para Sakurako fue el momento del beso con el que su ex novia sellaría el trato con su aquella rubia.

— ¡maldición alguien va a morir! — se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama respirando agitadamente

— ¿quién va a morir? — alguien dijo susurrando como para no levantar sospechas o simplemente no despertar a la hermana de Sakurako que dormía en el cuarto de junto

— ¿Qué? — Sakurako debía estar soñando pues en la oscura habitación creyó oír la voz de Himawari

— ¿tuviste una pesadilla? — Habló ella desde más cerca, tanto que Sakurako la pudo notar gracias a la poca luz que se colaba desde la calle

— Himawari ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó tratando de ver mejor y saber si era real

— Vas a empezar con tus tonterías — dijo y vio hacia otro lado apenada — me enviaste un mensaje… preguntándome si quería… eso

Sakurako se rasco la cabeza tratando recordar aquello pero no le venia a la cabeza pues Himawari no era tan directa — ¿Qué es "eso"?

Himawari enrojeció pero no le dio el gusto a Sakurako de escucharle decir aquellas vergonzosas palabras, en vez actuó y queriendo demostrarle que al igual que Sakurako, ella no estaba bien manteniendo la distancia y necesitaba del cariño tonto de la castaña. Así que subió a la cama y beso desprevenida a la chica que tanto amaba, queriendo así darle más tranquilidad a Sakurako ya que se lo había imaginado.

— me refiero a "eso" — dijo susurrando — me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que lo necesitabas, que me necesitabas y que morirías si pasabas otro día… sin mi

— ¿yo dije eso? ¡Es imposible! — Se excusó volteando su rostro en tono ofendida — pero ya que estas aquí…

— eres una idiota Sakurako

— y tu un monstruo de tetas hermosas

— ¿Qué? ¿No quisiste decir "tetas enormes"?

— si si, ¡ya no sé!

— shh… cálla… por esta noche no digas nada — dijo Himawari y acorraló en un beso a su novia la loquita

Sakurako suspiro cuando el beso termino y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue preguntarle a Himawari como fue que entro a su casa a esas horas de la noche. Himawari solo rodó los ojos pues no imaginaba que tan olvidadiza podría llegar a ser su novia y entre besos le recordó que lo de tener una llave de su casa y habitación fue principalmente idea de Sakurako. Aunque debía reconocer que fue una idea bastante atrevida pero efectiva mas si era la primera vez que Himawari visitaba a la castaña ya que siempre era Sakurako la que se metía en la casa de Himawari a escondidas y la asaltaba a altas horas de la noche en su cama.

Recordar esos hermosos momentos provoca que Himawari mantenga una actitud dominante aunque no lo parezca siempre era la que estaba arriba, por otra parte su corazón no podía ser más feliz con solo ver la expresión de su novia cada vez que la besa, siendo incluso más bueno y emocionante que la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

— Sakurako… ahí no… mmme haces cosquillas

— ¿entonces por dónde?

Para Sakurako todo era más hermoso que un bello sueño, sentir otra vez las caricias de su sexy novia después de una eternidad, poder tocarla y besar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta hacerla suplicar por mas, robarle el aliento con cada beso feroz y terminar acurrucada en un revoltijo de sabanas abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de Himawari... ¡eso era el maldito paraíso!

Pero todo tiene un final…

A la mañana siguiente Sakurako se levantó adolorida en ciertas partes pero eso no le preocupaba, pero si se mostró desacuerdo por el comportamiento de su novia. Pero debía ser más comprensiva pues su novia no la iba a estar esperando hasta que despertara para desearle buenos días, Himawari tenía que ser más mañanera que su novia y pues Sakurako no es que sea una dormilona pero para ella las ocho de la mañana son horas para ir a medio sueño.

— siempre me hace lo mismo

No estaba muy convencida de levantarse de la cama, pero tenía que hacerlo iniciando su preparación para ir al trabajo. De mala gana saltó fuera de la cama como si así fuera la única forma de despegarse de ella, en ese momento alguien afuera hacía sonar una bocina dos veces seguidas.

— ruidosa

Antes de que se quejara por completo por la contaminación de ruido volvió a sonar la bocina de nuevo dos veces repetida. Algo que le pareció extraño era que aquel sonido parecía venir de la casa de en frente, y algo le impulso a bajar a carreras por las escaleras completamente desnuda y asomarse por la ventana que daba a la calle.

— ¡¿Qué haces desnuda?!

Las protestas de su hermana cayeron en oídos sordos, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza descomunal las cortinas y su vista enfurecida veía a través del cristal a un auto negro, mismo auto que ya había visto y hacia donde corrió Himawari apresurada. La gota que desbordó su furia fue ver que del auto salía aquella rubia del día anterior, y que sin importarle nada abrazó a Himawari y plantaba descaradamente un beso en la mejilla de la chica que, a vista de Sakurako, no hizo más que sonrojarse y verse aún más linda.

— ¿me oyes Sakurako? — Hanako se acercó a ella pero viendo la furia de sus ojos y lo salvaje que era con las cortinas, dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.


	6. Chapter 6

Con la cabeza sobre una mesa se mantenía abatida aquella pobre chica, luego de que sus sentimientos fueran visualmente pisoteados por su novia la sexy. Claro que había que creer en segundas posibilidades a lo que sus ojos le mostraron en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, incluso su hermana pequeña ya no tan pequeña le había aconsejado informarse bien antes de cometer una tontería de las cuales Sakurako era experta.

Más no tuvo alguno posibilidad ese día de averiguar algo sobre esa rubia que a su criterio no hacía más que insinuársele a Himawari. Ni sus hermanas ni Akari lograron darle la información necesaria o aquella que calmase su loco corazón medio destrozado, algo que le ayudase a respirar con tranquilidad, además aquellos mensajes sin respuesta solo tuvieron el efecto contrario.

— si sigues así la gerente se enojara contigo… otra vez — le aconsejo su compañera quien a cada rato que pasaba veía a Sakurako en la misma posición, tampoco es como si el café estuviera lleno, solo habían un par de parejas que estaban satisfechas hablando entre sí

— mmm… — suspiro largo rodando su cabeza sobre la mesa, como queriendo emparejar sus cachetes que lógico uno era ya diferente

— puedes decirme algo, por lo menos

Sakurako no estaba bien contando sus problemas a terceros, tampoco es que necesitara ser regañada por alguien que seguro encontraría una falla en todo ese asunto. Por otro lado no estaría mal un poco de ayuda o unas palabras que le levanten un poco el ánimo, no todo debería estar perdido y no debería darse por vencida así como así.

Claro, fue su pensamiento sobre la guerra que encendió sus instintos primitivos, pelearía por su novia así tenga que morir en el intento. Pero, ¿estaría bien tratar de meterse en medio del nuevo romance de Himawari? Claro que a Sakurako le importaría un pepino pero tampoco es como si quisiera que Himawari la odiase para siempre. También hay que saber perder.

Mientras Sakurako se debatía sí o no debía cometer un crimen, alguien entró en la cafetería alertando a Haruka. Como costumbre saludo cortésmente a su clienta aunque esta solo era una chica repartidora con un enorme ramo de rosas que debía entregar en ese lugar

— Buenos días — saluda la chica — traigo un paquete para… este… bueno, no sé por qué me molesto en decirlo — La chica repartidora con mucha confianza le entregó el ramo a la deña con un sentimiento de envidia — que suertuda es usted, desearía tener a alguien tan atenta como novia

Los clientes cuchicheaban y algunas suspiraban enamoradas viendo el presente que llegó a la cafetería, Sakurako no estaba tan impresionada aunque si había levantado la cabeza para ver un nuevo "intento" de su senpai por expiar culpas. Haruka sonrojada y avergonzada por todas las miradas llegó rápida hasta la mesa donde estaba Sakurako y colocando el ramo sobre esta le acompaño.

— ¿ahora qué dice? — preguntó la castaña doblando los ojos mientras su enamorada amiga leía la tarjeta que acompañaba el ramo

— …. — suspiro, una risita y un fuerte sonrojo le siguió

— ¿cuántas de estas cosas tienes ya? — Sakurako ignoró su pregunta anterior pues nunca tenía una respuesta y no es que le importase demasiado meterse en los romances de los demás — ya perdí la cuentas

— Chizuru… — suspiro Haruka

Sakurako descansó su mejilla en su mano derecha con fastidio, había sido así una vez por semana. Pero tenía que darle crédito a su senpai y su compañera, ella misma moriría de vergüenza si recibiera o diera un presente cada semana. Pensándolo mejor ¿en qué diablos trabajaba Chizuru para tener dinero suficiente cada semana para esos presentes? Bueno, dicen que cuando hay amor el dinero es lo de menos.

Pero, un momento, Sakurako viendo lo feliz que era su amiga pensó en la posibilidad de que Himawari también estuviera siendo sobornada por esa rubia, de la misma manera como Haruka caía en las artimañas de Chizuru podría ser que Hima también este cegada por detalles tontos que aquella rubia le debería estar haciendo.

Y así fue que la idea se le vino en mente.

Si su rival estaba tras su novia engatusándola con trucos baratos, entonces ella debía también rebajarse y pelear al mismo nivel.

— Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer — dijo para sí misma mientras justaba sus manos y forzaba una sonrisa maquiavélica.

En la tarde de ese mismo día, Sakurako ya tenía su objetivo claro aunque debía preguntarse ¿Cuál era el presente perfecto para su novia? Todo lo que había visto antes estaba descartado, por la facilidad con lo que se puede conseguir esos objetos, no estaban al nivel para echar una buena pelea

— Que debería comprar… — se dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa — tal vez — pero en eso desvió la mirada hacia una vitrina — eso es algo inigualable.

Ahí estaría lo que seguramente le diera la ventaja y la posible victoria, pues no imaginaba a sus amigas llevar algo tan valioso, a excepción de Yui, que parecía ser la única del grupo asquerosamente rica.

Pero ahí va de nuevo un pequeño problema — tendría que trabajar toda una vida para poder comprar una joya de esas

Aunque si bien la joyería fina era ridículamente costosa, existía otros métodos que le servirían bien a Sakurako para lograr tener un collar de alto valor y así darle el regalo perfecto a su novia.

— Himawari es mía… — dijo presionando su cuerpo contra el cristal de la joyería — y haría lo que fuera para que así siga siendo…


	7. Chapter 7

Pero en que estaba pensando, no llegaría tan lejos por el amor de una mujer que seguramente se está olvidando de que un día existió. No, pero Sakurako al menos debía hacer el intento de solucionar los problemas y volver a esos días de felicidad junto a Himawari. Si o si, de cualquier forma atracar una joyería no es un plan que se le pueda ocurrir, o al menos llevarlo a cabo sin las herramientas necesarias para salir victoriosa.

— Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a este asunto — se dijo alejándose de la joyería para retomar su camino a casa — Himawari no es de esas chicas que se emocionan por algo brillante, creo que no importa el detalle, si no, los sentimientos que se quiere transmitir

¿Estaba como al principio?

En realidad, ver por unos momentos esos colores llamativos de la joyería fina, le ayudo a pensar mejor sus tácticas. Y así decidió que lo mejor es ir y hablar con su novia como si nada hubiese pasado, tal vez invitarla a recordar aquellos lindos detalles que hicieron que el amor floreciera entre ellas, y así, avivar la chispa y ganar la batalla por así decirlo.

— prepárate pechugona, esta vez no podrás olvidarte de mí — dijo decidida en medio de la calle mientras otras chicas que pasaban por ahí la veían rara por andar hablando sola

Ya en su casa en su habitación, requirió un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr concentrarse y sentarse en el escritorio para formular aquellas palabras que harán que Himawari termine de rodillas, o algo así. Sin embargo, la creatividad o aquella inspiración que necesitaba estaba ausente y nada salía, allí sobre garabatos en una hoja de papel se balancea la pluma que sostiene su mano tensa.

— Es difícil escribir una carta de amor — No es que fuera difícil, simplemente es que Sakurako jamás había necesitado expresar sus sentimientos de forma abierta a la chica de cabello azul

Frustrada creyó mejor dejar los poemas de lado y concentrarse en las palabras que salen de su corazón, además se hacía tarde y como el siguiente día seria domingo, tendría una buena oportunidad para demostrarle amor a su novia.

— Himawari

Al día siguiente

Bajo un desorden sobre la cama se retuerce una chica castaña, los rayos de luz que se le cuelan en la habitación le taladran los sentidos y aúlla molesta. Toc toc, alguien llamó a su puerta y en respuesta un gemido exhaló.

— ¡¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la mañana?! — Le regaño su hermana la menor — Himawari-onee-chan vino a buscarte

— ¡Himawari! De un salto estaba en pie frente a la puerta y sin demora la abrió chocando con los furiosos ojos de Hanako — ¿Dónde está?

— que "¿Dónde está?" te diré "donde esta"

Sakurako no estaba entendiendo la actitud de su hermana, si bien casi todos los domingos parece enojada con ella, esta vez tenía un aura más amenazante. Pero desde luego, lo que más le importaba en ese momento era saber de su Himawari.

— Ella vino a buscarte para invitarte a salir — Sakurako ladeo su cabeza algo desorientada — pero la única respuesta que recibió de tu parte fue un "no molestes ahora, estoy durmiendo"

— que

Hanako podría soportar muchas de las tonterías de su hermana, pero esa mañana las cosas simplemente se fueron de su entendimiento. Ella sabía que Sakurako estaba teniendo problemas con Himawari, incluso se alegraba saber que su hermana no era tan tonta como para dejar ir a la chica de cabello azul, pero no soporto la necedad de Sakurako.

Sakurako por su parte golpeo su frente con la pared, que demonios le pasa. Está tratando de llevar las cosas bien con Himawari y de pronto se le ocurre volverse si misma para terminar jodiéndola aún más.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya son las 10:43, ella se fue hace más de dos horas — continuo la hermana menor

— ¿se fue? ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Sakurako, pues si no le acompañó a dónde iría

— pues, Kaede me contó que ella salió con una amiga de la universidad, dijo algo sobre "un día de campo"

— ¿Akari? — Hanako solo negó moviendo la cabeza

Esa no podría ser otra que la rubia esa que desconoce, eso enfureció a Sakurako quien apartando a Hanako echó a correr por las escaleras.

— ¡oye espera! — gritó Hanako

— Esto se acaba hoy — Sakurako salió de su casa en busca de su bicicleta, al encontrarla su furia no podía crecer más ya que esta estaba ponchada — ¡maldita sea! — dijo. Y sin pedir permiso a nadie agarró la de su hermana y se fue en busca de su amada. Así nomás, toda despeinada, mal vestida y con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡espera! — Volvió a gritar Hanako saliendo de su casa para tratar de agarrar a Sakurako — ¡mi bici no tiene frenos! — buen intento pero ya era difícil de que Sakurako le pudiese escuchar

Sakurako podía no estar perdida en su búsqueda, no lejos de su casa había un parque oportuno para acampar y vivir un momento agradable, ella lo sabía por qué fue ahí donde la llevaba Himawari cada vez que necesitaba relajarse. Fue una corazonada o tal vez otra cosa lo que le guio en su camino, y así acelerando entró en los campos verdes sin medir consecuencia alguna.

A toda velocidad se habría paso entre callejones y oportuno o no una pequeña bajada le ayudaría con un pequeño empujón. Pero…

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo presionando los frenos sin que lograra reducir la velocidad — ¡cuidado!

Una niña que jugaba se le atravesó, y gracias a sus buenos reflejos la esquivó. Lo que no pudo esquivar fue unos arbustos que trancaron la rueda delantera, lanzando a Sakurako hacia adelante sobre la bicicleta. Intento sujetarse pero nada detenía su trayectoria y aparente caída dolorosa, la bicicleta tras de ella iba por los aires acompañándole en el viaje.

Cerró fuerte los ojos y espero un duro impacto y por suerte el suelo estaba mejor acolchado. Sobre sus brazos y rodillas cayó dando dos vueltas, en el momento que se detiene los golpes asoman con dolores.

— ¡Sakurako! — grita alguien su nombre, ella sonríe con dificultad pues enseguida la reconoce

— Creo que estoy bien — dice algo adolorida pero nada grave parece ser, sin embrago ¿Por qué nadie va en su ayuda?

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Sakurako se enoja pues presiente que va a ser regañada por su novia, pero al momento de enfocarse se da cuenta de que las cosas no pintaban de la mejor manera.

— oh no — allá donde cayó la bicicleta estaba Himawari, pero a ella no le pasó nada, sin embargo, una rubia acompañante que entre los fierros se retorcía gimiendo por lo bajo maldecía a la causante de su dolor


	8. Chapter 8

Sakurako se precipitó sin dudar, sacando sus propias conclusiones lo que trajo consigo un huevo de problemas. Problemas que por caprichos del destino le fue difícil solucionar sin antes pagar caro lo ocurrido.

Pero ¿quién la puede culpar a ella de un simple accidente?

Bueno, accidente o no. No es que Olivia, nombre que recordaría para siempre, fuera una chica tan rencorosa, sin embargo Sakurako no contaba con que esa chica rubia con la que estaba saliendo su novia Himawari por simples rutinas de estudio y cosas de la universidad, tuviese una amiga bastante influyente y algo malcriada, que no dudó ni un segundo en acusar a la pobre Sakurako de un intento de asesinato.

Hanako Honda la loca, haciendo berrinches, culpo a Sakurako de un sinfín de historias bastante absurdas y carentes de imaginación, pero que de las cuales no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Ya habiendo buscado y rebuscado el motivo principal por el cual Sakurako actuó como actuó, se llegó a la conclusión de que actuaba por celos, y eso era definitivamente la verdad, pero de cometer un acto sangriento era volarse demasiado la mente, cosa que Sakurako no quiere afrontar.

En fin, después de todo el teatro que se armó por parte de la bicicleta y una pierna rota por parte de Olivia, a golpe de martillo la juez Riko Saikawa a quien Sakurako hizo notar un pequeño defecto de su voz y que bromeara con lo del espejo que cargaba por frente, Riko ni corta ni perezosa la sentencio a prisión sin derecho a fianza.

Fue punto final para aquel capitulo, Sakurako fue trasladada a una prisión de máxima seguridad, no sin antes dirigirse a su novia Himawari

— lo siento — dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

— yo… también lo siento… lo siento tanto Sakurako

La vida que le esperaba después ya no sería una muy bonita, los sueños que algún día tuvo junto a Himawari, poco a poco se fueron marchitando. Alejada de su amor, moriría sin remedio. Alejada de Himawari, toda vida carece de sentido.

Pero.

Volviendo al presente

Gracias a una revuelta que ella misma inicio y que sospechosamente le había salido a pedir de boca, Sakurako estaba al fin en los brazos de su querida pechos grandes, la sexi Himawari.

— No sabes la mucha falta que me haces — decía una Himawari en la comodidad de una cama mientras Sakurako la despojaba de todas sus prendas

— Puedo notarlo — Sakurako bromeo con lo privado de Himawari sacándole un gran suspiro a la chica

— ¡deja de tontear y hagámoslo!

Parecía que todo volvía brillar para Sakurako, aunque, no había pensado que seguramente ya estén tras sus pasos y que de agarrarla no dudarían en meterla de nuevo en prisión sumándole más tiempo a su condena. Pero ¿quién tiene tiempo para pensar en eso cuando la pierna de tu novia esta sobre tu cara mientras la entretienes chupando los dedos de sus pies al tiempo que tratas de seguirle el ritmo a su cuerpo que te golpea con violencia sumándole que la cama se balancea tan fuerte que parece que pronto se rompería?.

Mientras la parejita se daba amor, alguien llegaba al departamento de Akari. Esta persona llegó de forma sigilosa y con cuidado de no ser vista, procedió a irrumpir en el piso de la pelirroja. Pero pero, de pronto unos gemidos llegaron a sus oídos, rápidamente su mente trabajó y a la conclusión que llegó le destrozó el corazón. Y así como llegó ella se retiró, excepto que ahora dejaba un rastro por donde caminaba, un rastro de lágrimas.

Más adelante sus lágrimas tuvo que tragárselas pues una persona se le cruzó en el camino. Choqueada talló sus ojos y sus anteojos arregló, mientras aquella chica inoportuna le regaló la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Y así rápidamente la atrapó entre sus brazos girándola y besándola para estar segura que ella no era producto de su imaginación.

Sin embargo

— pero… Akari-chan… si tu estas aquí, quien está en… — la verdad que las piezas no le encajaban a Chitose por ningún lado

— ¿no has entrado todavía? — Chitose enrojeció de la vergüenza, ¿Cómo contarle a su novia que segundos antes había imaginado lo peor? Así que solo negó con la cabeza — es este…

— hey ustedes dos — un par de chicas en uniforme interrumpió a la pareja

Akari se tragó sus palabras y de forma sutil se colocó a un lado de Chitose, esforzándose por mantener las apariencias.


	9. Chapter 9

— disculpen que las interrumpamos, pero necesito hacerles unas preguntas

De la nada y sin previo aviso apareció en el edificio de apartamentos un par de chicas en uniforme, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar Akari sabía más o menos que buscaban. Chitose por su parte no estaba al tanto de lo que acontecía con una de sus amigas, así que para ella era algo bastante inesperado.

— Oh bueno — dijo Chitose y miró un segundo a su novia que sujetó su mano en forma discreta — ustedes dirán

Una de las oficiales levantó un Tablet y le mostro una fotografía a la pareja — ¿han visto a esta chica? — preguntó esperando una buena respuesta que de una buena pista

Chitose quien no estaba en onda le sorprendió bastante ver una foto de Sakurako, rápidamente se preguntó el porqué de esa pregunta pues, ¿no se supone que está en prisión? ¿Sucedió algo con ella? Y muchas otras preguntas — que Ōmuro-san

Al instante las policías estudiaron su comportamiento, y también el de Akari, quien era mucho más serena y reacia a la foto — ¿la conoces? — preguntó la oficial

— Claro — dijo Akari apresurada — está en las noticias, se supone que ahora está prófuga ¿cierto? — Akari no quería ser involucrada con Sakurako, en otras circunstancias podría decir sin titubear que son buenas amigas, pero por la situación actual, si decía la verdad es posible que quedara involucrada con Sakurako arrastrando también a Chitose.

— Así es — le contestó la oficial — una pareja dijo que la vio dirigirse hacia esta dirección ayer en la noche — ciertamente hasta la fecha era la única pista que tenían

Chitose miró de reojo a su novia y recibió un suave apretón de mano, Chitose entendió que algo más estaba pasando y que sería mejor dejar que Akari diera detalles a las oficiales, pues parece que Akari sabe cosas que ella no. Luego se molestaría en ponerse al día aunque recordaba haber oído algo en la radio aquella mañana, pero claro no presto mucha atención.

— Ayer en la noche — Chitose tenía una coartada así que respondió sin miedo — lo siento pero salí de la ciudad ayer en la mañana y acabo de regresar

— ¿y usted? — le preguntaron a la pelirroja

— bueno yo he estado aquí pero no he visto u oído nada sospechoso últimamente — dijo Akari, forzó una sonrisa que pareciera sincera pero que Chitose atravesó casi de inmediato

— ¿no saben si alguien del edificio ha visto algo sospechoso?

— No — dijo Akari nuevamente — pero pueden hablar con la encargada si gustan

— si gracias — dijo la oficial dando luz verde a las chicas — manténganse alerta, y avisen de inmediato a la policía cualquier escena sospechosa que vean

— claro que sí oficial

— que tengan buen día

Mientras las policías se adentraban en el edificio Chitose ayudándose de que Akari la seguía sujetando, la jalo suavemente en dirección a la calle. Akari le siguió sin decir nada pues solo miró su rostro y se dio cuenta de que a Chitose no le agradaba algo.

Doblando en una esquina llegaron a una cafetería, Chitose no había desayunado aun así que tomando asiento con la pelirroja pidió un café que acompaño con un ligero desayuno. Mientras esperaba su orden suspiro y se levantó de su asiento descolocando a la pelirroja pero luego de eso rodeo la mesa y se sentó junto a la pelirroja a quien enseguida la rodeo y dio un beso muy tierno

— ¿quieres decirme que sucede? — le hablo despacio sin alejar mucho su rostro

— Sakurako-chan — respondió Akari, Chitose levanto una ceja y sin problemas creo su propia conclusión

— ella está en nuestro departamento, ¿verdad? — Akari asintió sintiéndose mal por haber mentido anteriormente

— Esperaba tener una hermosa mañana contigo Akari-chan — Chitose quiso mejor dejar de lado eso y no darles más conflictos a la pelirroja — quería sorprenderte esta mañana, ver tu rostro mientras dormías y susurrarte al oído palabras dulces, luego al mirarte por mucho tiempo no resistiría la tentación de besarte y hacer el amor

— lo… lo siento — Akari apartó la mirada y la bajó apenada, pero Chitose acarició su rostro y obligo a mirarle los ojos, ella tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas bella imagen que provocó un salto al corazón de Chitose

— puedo hacerlo cualquier día, de hecho… confieso que lo hago cada mañana desde que vivimos junas, bueno, supongo que tu solo recuerdas la última parte — Chitose se sonrojó y sus ojos se iluminaron con el brillo angelical de la mirada de Akari

— Chitose — Chitose beso su nariz y luego bajó hasta sus labios dejando un casto beso antes de alejarse por completo y soltar a la pelirroja

— Te amo — dijo y se levantó para volver a estar frente a la pelirroja al otro lado de la mesa.

Mientras tanto…

Olvidando, por un momento, lo que acababan de hacer, Himawari y Sakurako tuvieron una pequeña charla en la cocina de Akari

— Esto es lo más estúpido que se te ha ocurrido — dijo Himawari quien estaba imaginando las consecuencias que la fuga de Sakurako provocaría

— no me eches la culpa, sabes que todo lo hice por ti — Sakurako se cruzó de brazos mientras a Himawari se le endulzaba el corazón pues el significado de las palabras de Sakurako era algo maravilloso

— si pero — no era el momento de ablandarse — todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si cierta persona no se le hubiera ido la lengua con la juez

— esa se las traía conmigo — reafirmó la castaña

— ¡por favor Sakurako! — Dijo Himawari empezando a ser más severa — ¿acaso no piensas? Solo tenías que pagar los daños y pedir disculpas, pero no, a la niña se dejó dominar por sus tontos celos

— ¡crees que no lo sé! — Sakurako dijo elevando la voz, Himawari se sorprendió por ese repentino estallido — ¡no sabes cómo me arrepentí después, no sabes cómo me odie! Pero al menos creí y guardaba la esperanza de que tú no me abandonarías

Sakurako lloró recordando el dolor que pasó encerrada, la tristeza que la envolvió cuando su esperanza se iba marchitando, pues al pasar los días su ángel de cabello azul nunca apareció. Luego las imágenes, las fantasías amargas de una Himawari feliz en los brazos de otra mujer, las palabras vacías yacían en sus recuerdos y cayeron en mentiras que sonaron dulces en su momento.

— yo no te abandone — dijo Himawari también sacando su dolor por la pérdida de su querida novia — pero tuve miedo… — Sakurako agachó la mirada comprendiendo el dolor que ella vivió — miedo de que tú me guardaras rencor, miedo de que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotras

Sakurako comprendió que ella no era la víctima en ese juego, y que le estaba haciendo daño a la mujer que amaba. Ojala no hubiera dudado de su amor, así nada de eso hubiera pasado y tendría una hermosa vida con Himawari.

— Lo siento mucho — dijo la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó a los brazos de Himawari

— Pero sabes Sakurako — Himawari la recibió y apretó muy fuerte — tus tonterías me han demostrado que tan fuerte es tu amor

— cómo

— fácil, solo una tonta ciega de amor se escaparía de prisión para ver a su novia — es en ese momento que Himawari rodo los ojos por un pequeño detalle — pero solo tú te escaparías de prisión a tan solo dos semanas de cumplir tu condena, y todo solo para verme.

Sonaba estúpido, la verdad que sí, pero qué diablos. En ese momento y antes de que dos policías tumbaran la puerta del departamento, Himawari y Sakurako se dieron un último beso.

Himawari la vio alejarse una vez más, pero esta vez sonrieron mutuamente porque aunque tal vez tenga que esperar un mes más, Sakurako regresará y la amará intensamente como siempre lo ha hecho. Por otro lado Sakurako ya no sentía miedo, regresaría a prisión y todas las internas se inclinaran ante su presencia, pues la primera en escapar de la cárcel de máxima seguridad merece respeto y admiración. Además su ángel estará esperándola, su amada contara los días y su reencuentro será mágico


End file.
